Software applications may experience events, such as crash events and/or hanging events, that affect the operation of the software applications. When an event occurs, a log file is generated describing the event. The application can then send the log file to a provider, such as the provider of the operating system and/or application.
A provider may receive a large number of log files; for example around 4 billion log files may be received in a single day. The provider may then analyze the log files to classify the events into a set of failures. It is possible that users may be experiencing the same problems, and multiple events may be classified into the same failure. For example, the events corresponding to the 4 billion log files may be classified into a smaller number of failures, such as 3 million failures. The analysis of the large number of log files requires a large amount of resources. For example, an analysis engine may run at scale on a large amount of computing resources to perform the classification.